The Demon Slayer's Fashion Debut
by Legendary Chimera
Summary: Sango gets her first makeover, but a few misunderstandings make the experience less then desirable.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha was created by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and is produced by Viz media.

**A/N: **This was origionally titled "Tales of the Half Demon which was supposed to be a series of one shots that never really took off. I must have a hundred different drafts and scenarios but this is the only one I feel comfortable posting. This was my first fic, but you can flame if you want. Any comments appreciated. Thank you for reading.

It was late at night and Inuyasha and crew were getting ready for bed. Although the dog-demon preferred sleeping outdoors Miroku insisted on working his magic at the nearest village to weasel his way into a nice mansion for the night. Inuyasha was already fast asleep and Shippo was sprawled on his back next to him snoring contentedly. Miroku was dismayed at the fact that he had failed once again to make use of his chance to spend the night with the ladies.

"I wonder how the girls are doing?", the monk pondered to himself as he watched the sleeping demons.

A couple of rooms down Sango and Kagome were still getting ready for bed. Kirara lay curled up in a ball at the end of Sango's futon. Kagome was rummaging through the contents of her knapsack while she put her toothpaste and soap away. "I know it's here somewhere." , the young priestess murmured while Sango brushed her hair with the comb she had borrowed from her roommate.

"What is it you're looking for Kagome? You still have the jewel shards right?", the young demon slayer asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I've brought something from my time that I thought would be fun to share with you. Ahh! Here it is!" the raven haired girl announced triumphantly as she pulled out a little black bag. Sango's concern changed to curiosity and a little fear as her friend got an evil look on her face.

Kagome emptied the guts of the bag. "These are cosmetics. You know, make-up. How about it Sango? Care for a little make-over?" Kagome put on an innocent puppy dog face and guilted the demon slayer into whatever crazy scheme her companion had in mind.

"Ok. As long as this comes off. You can do whatever you want." Sango sighed as her friend applied heavy make-up to her face. Kagome did her face up as well, only using a mud mask for herself instead. She was covered in green mud except for her eyes. The priestess took a hold of her comrade's hair and started to create a crazy hair doo.

It was at this time that Miroku had given up trying to sleep and decided to see if the girls wanted to go for a walk. He got up quietly so he would not disturb his sensitive roommates, although he doubted they would be able to hear him with all their snoring. He slipped through the sliding door and tip toed to Sango and Kagome's room.

Knocking on the door he called to them softly, "Sango, Kagome, are you awake? I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." He heard frantic scuffling noises and grew concerned. "Are you girls alright in there?" the unfortunate monk asked as he drew open the Japanese style door. The site that greeted him was no where near what he had expected. Oh the horror! The girls were possessed! Kagome's face was covered in green goo like a demon had thrown slime on her. Sango's eyes were glowing blue and her lips were all bloody! "Nooooo! Sango! Kagome!" the helpless monk screamed as he stared in disbelief. How could he have not heard the attack?

Behind him Inuyasha and Shippo appeared distressed as well. "Don't worry, we'll save you!", the little fox shouted as he leapt to his friends and attempted to stop the 'blood' and 'slime' consuming them.

Inuyasha stood next to Miroku poised for attack. How could he have missed the scent of a demon? "What the hell happened here?" the hanyou demanded as the girls were glaring at the boys.

It was Kagome that spoke first. "We just wanted to look nice for a change! Is that so horrible! SIT BOY!", she chanted over and over. As Inuyasha suffered the wrath of Kagome, Sango charged at Miroku sending him screaming into the night. Shippo looked at the too couples in disbelief. "Will they ever grow up?"

The next night in a small clearing by a hot spring the men of the group were resting and nursing their wounds from the previous night by a large campfire. Shippou passed Miroku a cold compress and an advil from Kagome's medicine bag. He still had a splitting headache from the brute force Sango had visited upon him the night before. He had gotten off lucky however. Inuyasha was flopped on his stomach moaning from the sharp pain in his back due to all the Sit commands. _'Damn those girls are strong. Not that I'd ever say that out loud.'_ He thought as he watched the flames dance upon the wood in front of him.

"We'd best thank Buddah that they are fighting on our side." Miroku stated as if he had been reading the silver haired demon's thoughts.

Inuyasha heard rustling in the bushes and sat straight up despite the shooting pains up his spine and cocked an ear to listen.

"What is it Inuyasha?" , a curious Shippo asked.

"I sense an evil aura.", replied the hanyou.

"A demon?" asked the itinerant monk.

"You wish." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Sango and Kagome had finished their bath in the hot spring and practically danced toward the gang. They noticed the little black bag Kagome carried. Sango was ready for attack, but instead of being armed with the Hiraikotsu, she held a tube of lipstick.

"Oh boys………" they sang maniacally in unison.

**A/N:** This was inspired by the episode #131 when Kagome is talking to Sango while using something for her face. I guess this is kind of a 'what if' scenario. I figure it seems exaggerated since they had some sort of make-up in those times, but our world's is more advanced ect.


End file.
